Courage & Honesty
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey is stressed out at Bella's rehearsal and Beca notices. She contemplates for a while before finally having the courage to go and comfort Aubrey, in the process of making her feel better she confesses that she wanted to be her girlfriend.


_**A/N: The idea for this one came from a Prompt submitted on tumblr.**_

_**Anonymous asked: Mitchsen prompt. Aubrey is depressed and after a day of Bella practice she's feeling really shitty and stressed so she goes straight back to her dorm. Beca, who noticed that something was wrong, decided to go after her (though she went first to her dorm & contemplated if she should go or not). They aren't a couple in the beginning but Beca would ask Aubrey after she comforted her if she wanted to be her girlfriend (Idc if it's not what I pictured it, I'm happy enough if you even wrote anything).**_

Bella's rehearsals were going on both Aubrey and Beca controlling the group together trying to prepare all the girls in their new routine that they would perform together at the ICCA'S championship.

Every time Beca looked over at Aubrey she could see she wasn't herself, she seemed down today. Beca didn't know why and she wasn't the type of person to ask either. All the girls were finally starting to get the hang of the new routine each putting in an opinion here and there making sure they included different aspects to it.

All the girls are standing around Beca talking and giving their ideas. The practice for the day was over but all the girls were so excited that they had to share with Beca. As Beca looked round the auditorium to find Aubrey to run an idea by her she noticed she had gone already.

"Guys I'm gonna go now as should you. We will all meet up here again tomorrow at 9am for another rehearsal. We will try and include more of your ideas and dance moves as we can." Beca says waking away from the other girls grabbing her stuff.

As she leaves the auditorium she looks for Aubrey noticing she must have already left to go to her dorm room it wasn't like Aubrey at all. Beca couldn't go to Aubrey's room she knew that would be an intrusion on her right? She kept thinking about what to do. She decided that going to her own dorm room was the right thing to do so she could think.

When she gets to her room she puts her headphones on and tries to stay relaxed thinking about what was the right thing she could do. Aubrey hadn't smiled once in rehearsals today and that was strange. Aubrey had barely spoken to anyone and wasn't really helping out much. Nobody else had noticed these thing only Beca.

"Stop freaking yourself out Beca; just go over to her dorm room. Make Aubrey talk to you about what's wrong, make her feel better and tell her. It's not that hard to do. Just go and do it." These are the things Beca kept saying to herself trying to convince herself that going over to Aubrey's was the right idea she needed to help her, to make her feel better. Aubrey being sad wasn't something she wanted to witness and she was hoping there wasn't going to be any vomit around. But it was Aubrey and she needed to do it, she needed to be there for her.

She turned off her music and started walking but slowly. She was still talking herself out and having to talk herself back into it. The fighting within herself taking two different teams. She knew deep down that Aubrey needed her though so she had to go. Before she even realised it she was standing outside the blonde's dorm room. She took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

There was no answer but she could hear crying in the room so she knew Aubrey was in there. She knocked one more time just to see if there would be an answer. If not Beca hadn't got a clue what she was going to do. She stood and waited for any kind of response from her.

"Just a minute" Aubrey says sniffling, still crying having a choke in her voice as she says it.

"It's Beca, can I come in?" She says unconfidently still unsure what she was doing.

"Oh okay." She responds with still crying. Beca lets herself in and walks right over to Aubrey who was lying on her bed curled in a ball. She sits down next to her having no clue what the right action would be to calm her down.

"So what's upset you Aubrey?" She says hoping that was an okay question to ask, this wasn't Beca's strong suit so nothing come naturally to her.

"I...I...I feel useless Beca. The...the girls have you now you're the one coming up with the routines and all the girls are talking to you about new ideas. It's my group and I just don't feel wanted there now. I was standing there in practice today and you were all doing the dance and it's like nobody needed me for anything. I don't regret giving you the pitch pipe you're doing amazing with coming up with the mixes and the routine and the girls respond to you so well. But what if even after this we still don't win at the ICCA'S then I'm a failure to the Bella's. I worked my ass off all year to get to this point and I don't think I could cope if we lost Beca." She stops taking in a deep breath and to catch herself again the tears falling really hard down her face. "I'm also stressing out as I have finals coming up I feel so unprepared for them and then when they are over I'm done Beca, I graduate from Barden." She says moving so she was closer to Beca as she says this to her the tears still pouring out from her, Beca could feel all the pain and heartache from her.

Aubrey was now so close to her that Beca decided to pull Aubrey up to her to cuddle her. Aubrey pulled a face when she was being moved into Beca's arms shock was more prominently shown now she hadn't expected Beca to ever do that. She knew Beca and physical contact didn't walk hand in hand but she loved being there in her embrace. Beca started playing with Aubrey's hair while she was in her arms, it felt strange to Beca doing that but she wanted to calm down Aubrey as much as she could. She was trying to thinking of the right thing she could say to her, nothing that sounded right came to mind at all.

"The girls are just excited. I don't think they are leaving you out on purpose. I'm not really doing any of it alone, I've been coming to you and asking the girls, we are doing it as a group Aubrey and you are needed. I need you and the Bella's need you. I couldn't be doing this without you're help. Rehearsals tomorrow you lead it I'll stand back and you can see that you are wanted and needed the girls will come running to you with all their ideas trust me. We have worked so hard to get where we are now we will beat the trebles Aubrey, you will graduate knowing you got the first all-female Accapella group to win the ICCA's. Finals yeah they are stressful but its Aubrey Posen I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about, you are always studying, and you are more prepared for them than you think. Just don't think of finals until after we beat the trebles in the ICCA'S."

Beca was hoping she had said enough she couldn't tell if anything she said had helped calm the blonde down as she was still crying loads on her. They just stayed there sitting on Aubrey's bed cuddled together, the blonde crying all her stress, sadness and anger away. Beca was starting to realise that comforting the blonde wasn't such a bad thing and that it was really quite nice. She liked having her in her arms and playing with her hair gently. She sat there thinking about how much she would love to do this again.

It must have been going on for about an hour now since Aubrey had been crying in her arms. She had gradually started to calm down, her crying almost at an end. She was now just sniffling and having the odd silent tear fall down her cheeks. Aubrey pulled away from Beca's arms so she could look at her. She stared at her in amazement Beca Mitchell of all people came to check on her to make sure that she was okay. She hadn't ever thought she would have that happen. Normally it was Chloe that came to make her feel better but Chloe had been busy doing choreography for their finale performance so she wouldn't have noticed her being sad all day in practise.

"Why did you come here Beca?" She asks still staring at the brunette in front of her.

"You weren't yourself today, I...I noticed you were really sad and distant in rehearsal. I couldn't let you be sad and alone. I'm not good at this stuff but I couldn't be happy knowing you weren't happy." Beca says looking down from Aubrey not wanting to look into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Beca I don't know what to say." She says confused about what Beca meant by everything she just said was she telling her there was something more between them or was she just being kind, Aubrey couldn't comprehend this at all.

"Beca?" She says concerned and hoping for more of an explanation.

Beca was sitting there fiddling with her fingers uncomfortably, not wanting to have to tell Aubrey how she feels but knowing the blonde will keep pushing her otherwise. She sits there taking many deep and nervous breaths in and out. Aubrey could see Beca was stressing over whatever was on her mind. She grabbed her hand hoping it will let her know she can tell her.

"Aubrey I... I like you a lot. I have liked you for so long now but just didn't know what to do or what to say to you. I'm so bad at this stuff. I noticed you were sad today as I kept looking over at you, I wasn't just looking at you to make sure you were joining in, I was looking as you're so beautiful I can't not look at you. Man that was cheesy. What I mean is Aubrey Posen would you be my girlfriend?" Beca asks now looking into the blonde's eyes as she finally had the courage to ask her out finally something she had wanted to do for so long.

Aubrey grabbed Beca pulling her face so it was touching hers she connects their lips together kissing her. The two part for air and Aubrey sits there smiling staring at Beca.

"Beca for serious? Of course I will be your girlfriend. I thought I was crazy liking you, I didn't realise you liked me back." She grabs Beca on the side of her face again pulling her in closer the two start kissing passionately this time. Beca runs her tongue over Aubrey's lip asking for entrance which she gets granted immediately. The two fighting each other tongues to gain dominance in the kiss, all their emotions of finally being together coming through.

Beca pushes Aubrey onto the bed straddling her thighs so she is on top of her neither breaking the kiss as they do this. Beca gradually moves her hand so she can start undoing Aubrey shirt as she undoes it she throws it on the floor. Moving her hand over Aubrey's boobs causing Aubrey to moan out in pleasure. This makes Beca smile knowing she was already starting to turn the blonde on. Aubrey moves her hands so she can start undoing Beca's shirt but gets stopped in the process by Beca.

"Not yet" she says moving her mouth off of Aubrey's to speak. She moves her hand round Aubrey so she can unhook her bra making Aubrey move forward slightly she helps get it off and throws it on the floor.

"Yours off now." Aubrey says demanding Beca get on the same level as her. Beca just shakes her head with a smile on her face. She moves her mouth so she is now sucking on Aubrey's nipple causing the blonde to moan out pleasures and bucking her hips to the action.

Beca gradually moves her way down kissing every part of Aubrey's body as she reaches her pants she undoes them pulling them down. She feels that Aubrey's underwear is soaked giving her the biggest smile ever knowing how wet she had made the blonde. She starts moving the underwear and starts sucking on Aubrey's clit causing the blonde to really moan in so much pleasure her hips constantly rocking. Her hands grasping onto the bed around her. Beca decides to stop messing with her and puts three fingers inside the blonde she pumps in and out getting faster and harder each time she does this the blonde rocks her hips in the same rhythm and time as Beca.

"Oh fuck bec...ca" the blonde yells feeling that she was going to orgasm any second now. This causes Beca to go even faster with her pumping in and out helping the blonde to finally reach her climax.

As soon as she does Beca puts her fingers in her mouth liking and tasting the blonde. She moves so she is lying on the blonde and starts kissing her again. Smiling the whole time knowing that she had really cheered the blonde up. Once the two stop kissing they just lay there in each other's arms.

"That was amazing Beca. You really know how to make a girl feel better." Aubrey says to her finally feeling happier about the bad day that she had. Not only had Beca been the one to come and make her feel better, she also finally got her as her girlfriend. The two just stay together in each other embrace comfortable and happy being where they were.


End file.
